Coddled Egg
by white lotus
Summary: Can you feel the love?


**A/N -** Maternal Jerry + wimpy Komui weird cuteness!

**Warnings - **Bring your shades. Much Sparkliness.

**Thanks to - **Mah Beta, Su-chan

---

**Coddled Egg **(for lack of better title)

The frantic scratching of a quill and hand attempting to keep up with the incredible speed of an erratically brilliant mind was audible even before he entered the room, but once inside, the echo of the sound against the immense bookshelves made it impossible to place where amongst the landscape of paperwork it was coming from.

He paused for a moment, amused by the idea of ploughing through the mess like a man on an avalanche rescue mission, but after a moment, decided that he couldn't really be bothered, and so settled for his most irritating tone of voice before calling, "Komu-tan!"

"Over here, over here!"

Jerry wandered over to the other side of the Command Room and peered over the top of a wall of documents to find the Supervisor cross-legged on the floor and literally piled up to his beret in paperwork.

"What's the matter, Jerry-pon?" He looked up and smiled, even as his quill continued to twitch and scrawl as if it had a will of its own. The rumours were true: Komui's ability multi-task had reached the divine level - for while he recorded and managed to carry intelligent conversation, his other hand was still searching through the pages of a textbook.

It was almost unnerving.

"Komu-tan, the Squad Leader and I have been talking about you."

"If River has time to chat then he has time to work. What have you been discussing besides his nightmares of being eaten by ink and paper monsters?"

"Oh, you're hardly the one to talk - River spends half of his time dragging you kicking and screaming back to your desk anyway."

"A man needs his beauty sleep," Komui declared, deliberately turning slightly so he looked better in the light.

Gasp. "But of course" Heaven forbid if the Supervisor started getting pimples from the stress - the calamity that would cause his pretty face! "No, no, we were talking about your eating habits, Komu-tan. It's come to the Squad leader's attention that you seem to eat very little to nothing at all."

"I do?" The quill stopped scratching as he fixed the High Chef with a look that said that he was considering this idea for the very first time.

"Komu-tan, you never come down to see me unless it's to get out of work or to check up on something important! Look at you, you're wasting away!" He pressed the edge of his frilled apron to his mouth as he realised how much his Komui had been neglected. "So thin underneath that uniform! You can't survive on fresh air and coffee all the time, it'll make you sick! Oh, Komu-tan, you poor thing, no one takes care of you! I'm sorry, it's my fault, all my fault -"

"Jerry-pon..." Moved by Jerry's display of concern, Komui pressed a hand to his heart, fighting the tremble in his lower lip.

"Komu-tan..." Affectionate fell drastically short of adequately decribing the look Jerry gave the Supervisor.

"Jerry-pon..." His eyes widened to impossible proportions, hands now clasped beneath his chin.

"Komu-tan" Rainbows, butterflies and all things sparkly.

Tears shimmered behind the glasses.

"Oh, nononono Don't cry, don't cry, Jerry's here!" With a wild flurry of paper, he threw his arms around Komui in a suffocating hug. "Jerry will take care of you! I'll make you something to eat right now! What do you want? Anything for my Komu-tan!"

Sniffle. "Anything?"

He nodded, absently straightening the beret and smoothing the white coat into a more comfortable arrangement.

Komui hesitated, struck silent by the sudden decision before him. "Um..."

"Pasta? Roast? Curry? Or Mexican food? I make nice tacos - or noodles? I can mix it up, if you like, you know - bento with jam and peanut butter - or maybe you'd like something sweet? Profiterole? Rice custard? Cake? Jelly -"

"Fish fingers," he said thoughtfully. "And a chocolate chip cookie."

"Just one?"

He nodded.

"Anything else?"

Komui concentrated.

"A nice, big, hot black coffee."


End file.
